The invention relates to a device for the visual presentation of objects which can be combined with each other, it having a picture board for the main object and an auxiliary board for the object to be associated therewith.
Upon the purchase of an automobile, the customer frequently has to choose among different rims which are illustrated by the manufacturer in a separate prospectus. It is not easy in this connection for the buyer of the automobile to picture the rims in question on the automobile selected by him.
The object of the invention is to make available a device of the type described above which makes it possible with simple means to produce a complete picture of the main object together with the object chosen for it--in the above example, the automobile together with the desired rims--in order to be able to quickly check the decision made and compare it with alternatives.
This object is achieved in accordance with the invention in the manner that the picture board has a corresponding recess at the position in which the object to be associated will lie, that the picture board is placed over the auxiliary board and that picture board and auxiliary board can be moved relative to each other.
A guide is preferably provided for the relative movement between picture board and auxiliary board.
The guide can in this connection be developed as slide guide Another possibility consists in developing the guide as fold-over mechanism on which several auxiliary boards are articulated.
Such a device would constitute a sales tool, in particular, for a car dealer, which would allow the latter to quickly show a customer several combinations of the automobile selected by him with various types of rims. Other applications are conceivable in the construction industry, for instance, combining the facade of a house with several types of doors.